


just outside the Gemini constellation

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Relationship, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Stars, i have no control over my mind, i only tagged the characters who have lines, soonyoung is cute, uhhhh implied junhaogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: wonwoo's first listener is the sky, and his first lover is the sea.a story about how soonyoung ends up being a combination of both.





	just outside the Gemini constellation

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 OF FICTOBER HHHHH IM PUMPED who am i kidding im not my head hurts bc my allergies attacked today and i need some good old schleep but here it is!! somewhat poetic soonwoo for the prompt shooting star/falling star
> 
> enjoy~~

When he was five, Wonwoo liked to make wishes to the stars. He asked for a friend, for someone to rely on, someone who would make him smile and whom he could share his secrets with.

 

His wishes were never attended. He grew up with a few friends, boys around his age that lived in the same village as him and his family, but none of them quite felt like what he wished for. They were nice, reliable and fun to be around, but couldn’t compare to the friend of his dreams (and wishes).

 

If the sky was Wonwoo’s first listener, the sea was his first love. Growing up in a village, the only thing he knew was land, land and more land. So, when his parents took him to the beach on his 5th birthday, he was surprised by the large, seemingly endless body of water before him.

 

His first instinct was to scream. Of course, he’s never seen the ocean before, so he was frightened. Then, it came the curiousness. Wonwoo liked to discover new things, and what better thing to explore than this giant expanse of water? He tugged on his mother’s hand, motioning for her to take him closer to the sea. She smiled and they walked to where the tiny waves were breaking. The sand felt funny between Wonwoo’s toes, and he giggled. When his feet finally touched the salty water, he froze. It was amazing. He loved it.

 

And then came the tears.

 

They weren’t tears of sadness, or fright - he wasn’t scared of the ocean anymore. They were tears of joy, of bewilderment. His mother asked him what happened, if he got hurt, and he just smiled at her with eyes wet and said:

 

“Mommy, I want to live here!”

  
  
  


Now, 15 years later, Wonwoo has fulfilled his wish to live in the ocean. Sure, not in a way his family fully approved - being a pirate was never seen with good eyes, even if he wasn’t a scoundrel like most pirates that were born in his town.

 

Wonwoo wasn’t a saint, and neither was the rest of the crew. They stole, sometimes, but never from the poor, only from people who wouldn’t miss what was taken. They’ve never killed anyone, and didn’t intend to - other pirates they encountered on the way hated them for it. 

 

In a way, the crew of  _ The Shining Diamond _ was nothing but runaway boys that wanted to live with no ropes holding them down, only the horizon before their eyes and the ocean breeze ruffling their hair.

 

They wanted freedom.

 

And in freedom they lived.

 

Even after all these years, Wonwoo didn’t lose his habit of wishing upon the stars. He had even chosen his favorite star - it wasn’t biggest, it wasn’t the brightest, it was a little wonky star just outside the Gemini constellation. He had mapped the stars before, and that one simply didn’t belong anywhere. Wonwoo found that intriguing, and took a liking to the star, looking directly at it when making his wish.

 

It was 8am when Wonwoo was woken up by someone shaking his arm. He lazily opened one eye, yawning into his hand, and sat up to look at the person in front of him. It was Mingyu, the ship’s cook and Wonwoo’s best friend, with an alarmed expression painted on his face.

 

“Good morning, Gyu, what happened?”

 

“There’s a guy on the main deck.”

 

“What do you mean? How did he get in? We’re in the middle of the ocean.”

 

“I don’t know either, that’s why I’m waking everyone up. Junhui was the first one to see him, he’s keeping the guy company. He said he came from the sky.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh no, indeed.”

 

“I’ll go talk to him.”

 

“I’ll wake up the others. Hey, don’t forget breakfast, weirdo. Pass by the kitchen after you’re done, alright?”

 

“There’s a mysterious guy on our deck who says he came from the sky. I’m hardly the weirdo in here.” Wonwoo chuckled.

 

Mingyu patted his shoulder before they parted ways.

 

Arriving on the deck, Wonwoo was greeted by Junhui, their timoneer, and a man, seemingly around their age, with silver hair and purple cloak.

 

“Good morning, Wonnie!” Junhui waved at him, bright as always.

 

“Hey, Junnie, good morning.” Wonwoo turned to the stranger. “And good morning to you, too. What’s your name, and how did you get here?”

 

“I’m Soonyoung.” the guy smiled, bright blue eyes turning into slits while his round cheeks bunched up. “I came from the sky.”

  
  
  


They decided to let Soonyoung stay until they figured out where he really came from, and what he was doing on the ship. They also gave him some new clothes — wearing a cloak on a pirate ship was a little impractical. He proved to be quite good company, fun to talk to, despite not knowing a few basic human concepts, like washing his hands before eating.

 

Soonyoung was very friendly with everyone, but seemed to take a liking to Wonwoo more than the others, so they agreed he should sleep on the former’s room during his stay on the ship. He seemed happy with the idea, clapping loudly and hugging Wonwoo tight.

 

That seemed to be another concept unknown to Soonyoung: personal space. He liked to stay close, hug people, hold their hands, things like that. Mingyu and Junhui indulged him, but others, like Minghao, who took a while to get used to people, Jihoon, who hated feeling other people’s sweat against his skin, and Vernon, who was just really shy, got a little uncomfortable being around the cuddle monster. Wonwoo didn’t mind the excessive touching — he actually found it endearing, but sometimes Soonyoung would catch him off-guard, and  _ that _ was very much unappreciated.

 

By the time night came, Wonwoo and Soonyoung climbed up the mast to stargaze. Well, Wonwoo wanted to stargaze, Soonyoung just decided to follow him.

 

“So”, Wonwoo started. “You said you came from up there?” he pointed at the sky.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Care to explain how?”

 

“I don’t remember much. I just remember feeling like I was needed here, so I came down.”

 

“How was your life? You know, in the sky?”

 

“Like I said, I can’t remember.” Soonyoung shrugged. “But it must’ve been pretty boring for me to consider leaving, right?”

 

“Maybe. But didn’t you say you felt like you were needed here?”

 

“Yes. It was like I heard someone calling for me.”

 

“So are you, like, on a mission? Do you need to find that someone?”

 

“I don’t think so. I don’t want to leave. I like it here.” he laid his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

“You’ve been here for a day, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo chuckled.

 

“Enough for me to want to stay.”

 

That seemed to wrap up their conversation, so they let the silence take over. Wonwoo looked up to the sky, searching for his special star to make a wish.

 

“What?” he muttered.

 

It wasn’t there.

 

“What the hell?”

 

His star was gone.

  
  
  


It took Wonwoo a few weeks to put two and two together.

 

Soonyoung fit right into the ship’s routine — he freaked out a little when they arrived on land, to mingle a bit on the little town and stock up on supplies (legally purchased; they had enough cash from their previous heist, a wealthy man who barely had time for his only son), but other than that, everything was, no pun intended, smoothly sailing.

 

One night, Wonwoo was playing cards with Mingyu, a little thing they had between them since they were younger. The cards were an excuse for them to talk about meaningful stuff, or things that had been bothering them. It had been their most efficient form of sincere communication for years.

 

“Do you think Minghao and Junnie have been a little too close these days?” Mingyu asked.

 

“They’ve always been close, no?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. “Are you jealous?”

 

“Why would I be?”

 

“I don’t know… Maybe because a certain swordsman hasn’t been paying attention to you lately?”

 

“You think I’m jealous of Junhui? Nonononono. No. I just noticed that they’re a lot closer. I don’t feel any particular way about it. I just pointed it out.”

 

“Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself, not me.” the older smirked.

 

“T-That’s not it! Shut up. I don’t like Minghao like that.”

 

“Then maybe you want Junhui’s attention?”

 

“Nope. Not at all. I don’t like any of them. I hate talking to you about that stuff, you’re so annoying.” Mingyu huffed, looking at his cards.

 

“Okay, I won’t bother you about your unresolved love triangle anymore. Let’s get serious for a while.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Don’t think I’m insane.”

 

“Too late, I already do. What happened?”

 

“I think Soonyoung is telling the truth. I think he really came from the sky.”

 

“And you think that because…?”

 

“My star. You know, my favorite star, the one I always wish upon? It’s gone.”

 

“It can’t be gone like that. Stars don’t die that abruptly.”

 

“Go outside, see for yourself.”

 

Mingyu did so, placing his cards down and leaving the room. He came back moments later, looking surprised.

 

“It really is gone. Oh my God. So you think… You think Soonyoung is your star?”

 

“It makes sense, right? The star is gone the same day he arrives here out of the blue, claiming he came from the sky. He also doesn’t seem to know much about humans, or human things. It seems unreal, but it makes so much sense. It can’t be anything other than that.”

 

“I believe you. It’s not the weirdest thing that could’ve happened to me, to us, actually.” the younger boy rubbed his temples. “It’s just… a lot to process.”

 

“I know.” Wonwoo smiled sympathetically. “Thanks for listening, though.”

 

“Anytime.”

  
  
  


Soonyoung took the news incredibly well. He was actually glad to find out, more specifically, where he had come from. Also, it wasn’t like he thought he was human — he looked like one, but he knew he was a little different.

 

In the end, no one minded. At that point, Soonyoung was basically part of the crew, everyone liked having him around, and the fact that was a star didn’t matter that much. Wonwoo was glad they didn’t make a fuss.

 

Soonyoung seemed to be glad too.

  
  
  


They kissed for the first time under the stars.

 

After discovering he was a fallen star, Soonyoung started to get a little melancholic at night. He would climb the mast and stay up there, looking at the sky with sadness painting his bright blue eyes. Noticing that, Wonwoo started to join him, to maybe help him feel less lonely.

 

It started as a night like any other: the two of them, sitting together, looking at the stars. At some point, Wonwoo had held Soonyoung’s hand, lacing their fingers, to show support. The silver-haired boy had his head resting in the other’s shoulder. It didn’t seem any different from the previous nights. Until Soonyoung spoke up.

 

“I think it’s you.”

 

“Mhmm?” Wonwoo asked. “What do you mean?”

 

“Who needed me. I think it was you that made me come down from the sky. I can’t explain, I just… feel it. I feel like I need to be with you.”

 

“You know… Since I was a child, I used to wish for someone to be my friend, to always be by my side, to care for me like I would care for them. I always wished upon the stars, but the person never came. I have my crew- my friends, I love them a lot, but I never felt like any of them was the person I wished for.”

 

“Not even Mingyu? He’s your best friend.”

 

“He is. I love him to death. I can’t see my life without any of my friends. But I know none of them are the one the stars would send me.”

 

“Are you saying what I think you are?”

 

“It’s you. You heard me. I spent years wishing upon a star,  _ you _ , the little star just outside the Gemini constellation, I asked for you to send me a special friend and you did even better, you came down here to be that friend. Now I know. It’s you.”

 

A blink, and there were lips on his.

 

It was no more than a peck, innocent, just like Soonyoung himself. Wonwoo didn’t know what to think about it — Soonyoung didn’t show any signs to be romantically interested in him, so the kiss had to mean something else.

 

“What was that for?” he asked after they parted.

 

“I’m happy!!” Soonyoung beamed. “I found you, and I’m happy!!”

 

“I’m glad, Soon, but why didn’t you hug me like the other times?”

 

“I saw Mingyu and Minghao kiss the other day. I thought it was, like, an upgraded hug. And I’m really happy, so I kissed you.” his face fell. “Is that bad?”

 

“No, not really. Uh, how do I explain this? Humans usually save kisses on the lips for people they like in a special way.”

 

“But I am your special friend. You said it yourself.”

 

“You are! Don’t worry, you’re still my special friend. Listen, Mingyu and I are friends, right? And I like him.” Soonyoung nodded. “But, at the same time he likes me as a friend, Mingyu likes Minghao in a different way, so he kisses Minghao on the lips like you saw. Get it?”

 

“Oh, I see…I get it!” he smiled. “So I can’t kiss you? Because we’re friends, but not Mingyu-and-Minghao-friends?”

 

“It’s not like you can’t, it’s just unusual. But, uh, if you want… You can.” Wonwoo caressed Soonyoung’s silky hair. “And, uh, when people like each other in a different way, we call them ‘lovers’.”

 

“Okay. Lovers. That’s pretty.”

 

Wonwoo stared at the twinkle in Soonyoung’s eyes. “Yeah, it is.”

  
  
  


Soonyoung keeps kissing him on the lips. Usually, it only happens when he’s happy, or when he spends a long time without seeing Wonwoo. Sometimes, however, it doesn’t have a particular reason. 

 

They were sitting in Wonwoo’s room, playing with his cards. Well, at least trying to — Soonyoung had asked Wonwoo to teach him how to play a game, but he couldn’t understand the rules of any. Cards and celestial beings had probably antagonic essences.

 

“I saw Mingyu kissing Junhui yesterday.” Soonyoung said, nonchalantly.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, and today morning Junhui kissed Minghao. And I saw the three of them cuddling this afternoon. They were exchanging kisses.”

 

“Why is it always you seeing them? How do you manage that?”

 

“They think they’re slick, but they can’t escape my eagle eyes.” Soonyoung laughed. “Can three people be lovers?”

 

“Yes, they can. It’s not very common, and some people think it’s wrong, but it’s very valid. Sometimes, even more people can be lovers. As long as everyone is happy, you can have more than one lover.”

 

“That’s cool! So, when are they telling everyone?”

 

Wonwoo laughed. “I have no idea. Let’s give them time.”

 

“Yeah.” a pause. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Soonyoung liked to give three quick pecks to Wonwoo’s lips, one after the other. That time, he did just that, only with a twist that the he didn’t know about:

 

The ability to make Wonwoo’s heart flutter.

  
  
  


Their next meaningful kiss happens on broad daylight.

 

They had anchored down on a small town to stay for a while — Soonyoung had said he wanted to see other people, and the rest of the crew needed some rest too, so they all agreed to spend some time on land.

 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were on a street market, looking for some fresh fruits and vegetables. They were walking hand in hand, but, since the place was crowded, they got separated, and noticed that a little too late; they had lost each other in the swarm of people.

 

Soonyoung began looking for Wonwoo, shouting his name and asking anyone if they had seen a tall, black-haired boy, to no avail. It wasn’t until he concentrated fully on the task, forgetting everything else around him, that he managed to find his friend. He ran to Wonwoo, hugging him tighter than ever before.

 

“Found you! Thank the stars.”

 

“Yeah, literally, thank the  _ star _ .” Wonwoo booped his nose. “Sorry for not paying attention.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” Soonyoung sighed. “I thought I had lost you for a moment.”

 

“I’d never let that happen.”

 

“You can’t control it, silly.”

 

“Still. We’re never, ever, losing each other.” Wonwoo looked around. “Let’s go to a quieter place? I want to tell you something.”

 

They sat on a park bench, surrounded by trees, soft breeze caressing their faces.

 

“Soonyoung.” Wonwoo started. “Don’t think it’s weird… But I might like you in a different way.”

 

The silver-haired boy’s mouth opened forming a perfect “O”.

 

“You like me…  _ like _ me?”

 

“I guess I do. It was always you, in the end. I needed to tell you. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I don’t even know if stars can feel that way, I-“

 

He was cut off by arms wrapping around his shoulders and a face being buried in the juncture between his neck and collarbones.

 

“I like you too! In a different way.” Soonyoung lifted his head. “Actually, I think I like you in both ways. The friend way and the lover way. Is that possible?”

 

Wonwoo chuckled, more lovestruck than ever, and cupped the other’s cheek with his hand. “It is possible. And I like you in both ways, too.”

 

“So, it was always you, for me, and it was always me, for you, right?”

 

“Absolutely right.” Wonwoo caressed Soonyoung’s face with his thumb. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

 

Soonyoung nodded, and the moment their lips met it was like, ironically, the stars aligned. It was a promise.

 

They would always be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am. im an absolute crackhead. congrats if you made it til here and thank you for reading!! pls let me know what you thought of this fic thank youuu love you all


End file.
